mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven
Heaven is a tropical place, the aspirations of all good, God-fearing people of the world. It is also home to Immortals, the Angels, who work under God in a rather corporate layout. Inhabitant Species Human Souls : The largest segment of the population of Heaven are human souls that have departed from their time on Earth. They are placid things that have forgotten their human experiences, though they retain some of their old characteristics based on the strength of the soul. They enjoy soaking in the light and consume ambrosia, a natural fruit grown only in Heaven. They are not'' significantly'' solid creatures, though they are self-contained, they can float and drift. These souls are protected from other creatures that would wish to do them harm, and in many cases are recast into future humans on Earth-- an inexplicable ejection from paradise that is understood as "refining", in order to posesses even finer souls after they've suffered a lifetime on Earth once more. Angels : These are the official lifeforms of this plane. They were "born" here, crafted individually by The Maker himself. They have physical forms, unlike the wispy bodies of the souls they guard. They have wings, at least two, though many have more. Their skin is always fair, whiter than any human. They will live forever if they remain in Heaven. They feed on pure energy itself, which can be gathered from the positive emotions of the human souls at peace in Heaven, or from humans on the surface. No angellic body is "equipped," as they are forbidden from reproducing more angels. All angels have limited magical abilities such as astroprojection, the ability to read emotions, and to influence human dreams. : If an angel should fall, it will take on a human form when left on Earth or given to the Void. This form retains certain features-- immortal blood, any inherent magical abilities of the angel, and some physical characteristics (beauty, being most notable). It will also fix the angel's equiptment problem. Archangels : These are the Seraphim and Cherubim, the most powerful circles of angels. They have many wings, and bodies that cannot be comprehended by a mortal eye. They are usually crafted for a specific purpose, such as being the voice of God, or champions of a certain discipline of virtue. They have greater powers than normal angels, such as access to light magic, the permission to descend to Earth, and direct communication with God. God : Known by many names, God or "The Maker" is the creator of supposedly everything. He has made every angel in existance, and the original demons as well. He speaks through his archangels, and none may see His body directly. It is unknown, therefore, whether or not this is the only God, or if there have ever been, or are, many of his kind. Though He takes credit for the creation of everything, it is a taboo question in Heaven to wonder what created Him. Physical Appearance Heaven is a tropical paradise. It is always warm, between 70-85 degrees F, and the terrain is mostly lush forests on rolling mountains, and sweeping coastlines full of immaculate sand and crystal-clear water. Along the coast is the ideal growing area of the Ambrosia Fruit, which feeds the human souls and grows in abundance. Human souls are found mostly around here, enjoying the endless beaches and lapping up the light. Among the hills are large metropolitan areas made for the Angels. Angels live in massive highrises of single-room dormitories for the almost impossible opportunity that they will not be working and will need to store something, for whatever reason. Archangels live in more lush and wealthy looking places, allowed some amount of luxury as they are, for the most part, more intelligent than the average angel. These too are in massive crystal highrises, which let in all the light their suns can give. There are four suns that rotate in the sky, making it hottest when two of the suns sit at 45 degrees to the area. There is one metropolis that sits at the highest point in Heaven, which houses in its inner circle the sanctum of The Maker, and is the origin city for every living Angel. The primary building materials of Heaven are a white, pearlescent metal, crystal glass, marble, gold and platinum. Everything, even the domiciles of lesser Angels, is made to be distinctively beautiful. Hierarchy #God #Archangels #Angels #Human Souls Heaven takes on a rigid caste system. It is forbidden for angels to rise in the ranks, only to fall, because they are to be what they were created for and nothing else. To be anything else insults the abilities of The Maker, and insists he makes imperfect things for no reason. God rules over everything as a "boss". His orders are the ones that are given to the Seraphim to execute, and who delegate to the Cherubim in order to complete a task. Angels are the paper-pushers of Heaven, attending to the needs of the human souls, and taking care to keep all the work in order of the Cherub who is in charge of them. Everything in Heaven is detailed and tracked and recorded, so that God can know exactly what is happening all of the time, and what has happened according to plan, as well as to inform the set chain of command. Angels work non-stop, though those assigned to Earth have it better than those who work above.